Decisions
by Caelestis
Summary: With the villagers treatment, it's only a matter of time before Naruto begins to break. When the Kyubei offers him the chance to change his life will it be for the better? Or yet, will he accept? SasukeNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Decisions of Moon and Sky  
**Author name:** Caelestis  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Naruto

**Spoilers:** The whole series  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Naruto gets some help from the Kyubei to prove himself worthy of becoming Hokage. And maybe, find some love along the way.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, because if I did, I would be rich.

Naruto sat on the swing, alone in the shade of the great tree, swinging gently back and forth as he gazed forlornly at his old academy. The street between the building and him was empty save for a soft wind that kicked up dust from time to time. All the people that would have normally frequented the road had long since gone home, the dusky russet of the setting sun reflecting on the buildings. Shadows cast stark relief over everything, and on the blond boy's somber mood. No one was there to comfort him, to hug him, to tell him they loved him. No one had ever been there, for as long as he could remember.

Alone, as always.

When he and team seven had first gotten together, he had hoped beyond hope that he would finally have something to call his own, to care about and to care for. And hopefully have the same emotions returned. It had been five years since then, and he was once again alone. Sakura had always preferred Sasuke to himself, and when she had been offered the chance to attain the level of Jounin to become part of Sasuke's team, she had leapt at the chance, even if it meant leaving Naruto without his 'family'. The teams were only for the 'elite' after all - and how could a demon be an elite?

He had indeed gained the rank of Chunin, and only on his second try. But none of the villagers ever congratulated him, never held him higher in their regard than the others of his class, even though he repeatedly demonstrated his mettle. Not even worth the time of the daunted Huuga Neji, even though he won against him. They only regarded that as a fluke, something that could not be repeated... And they withheld his chance to become a Jounin. Like they had with the first Chunin exam. The only reason he had passed the second time was because they had not been able to find any reason to restrict him.

So here he was, alone. Hated. Reflecting on a past that could not be changed. The weight of his forehead protector drew his attention, and he reached a shaking hand up to tug it off. The leaf symbol shone at him from the metal that normally adorned his head. Konoha..... the village of the leaf. Leaf - a symbol of peace. What peace? His fist tightened around the cool metal, hating his fate. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just be allowed to live a normal life, away from the hate, the humiliation, the hurt. So much hurt. And to be thrown away by the only two who he cared about, the only ones that he loved! That was like a kunai had pierced his heart.

The sand crunched under his feet as he stood up, his hand falling limply to his side. The leaf protector fell from his numb grasp to land in its own puff of dust. Should he care? Should he even live? He turned and began the slow process of going to his... home. His apartment, to be alone there. To always be alone.

All the streets were empty as he trudged through them, hands in his pockets. The sun was near the edge of the horizon, the near blackness of the sky becoming more apparent with each passing moment as he approached his dwelling. A small hop brought him to the windowsill and another to the floor or his apartment. The apartment itself was not messy as many thought - Naruto cherished everything that he had and he tried to preserve it as best he could. Some days, the apartment could seem to retain a disheveled state, but for the most part it was almost pristine. His bed was made, his dishes were clean, and his clothing folded. Not that he had much of it.

Why did he even bother to continue to live? Why should he? He sighed, the weight of his life pounding in his temples like an unrelenting migraine. His gaze traveled to the cabinets next to his refrigerator that he kept stocked with cup ramen. It was the only food that he could afford - and it helped that he liked it. But today the thought of eating almost defeated him, his stomach twisting itself into knots that were made worse by his depression. He didn't care. He needed to train.

The thought was a random fact that had dominated his life since he became a ninja. He must be better, he must become Hokage - only then would he be recognized for who he was; a man, just like everyone else. The growl that started low in his chest deepened as he thought of that smirking bastard Sasuke. He could hear him in his head, "_You're worthless. Never could surpass me, and now I have Sakura as well. You'll never amount to anything."_ And strangely, this time, he almost believed him. Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He had to do something... before he went insane.

Taking a quick glance around the room to assure himself that everything was in its place, he went out the window he had just entered and jumped from roof to roof until he neared the edge of the village. The guards that were supposed to prevent his exit were unable to sense him, and he gained the freedom of the forest without further issue. Running through the leafy treetops with speeds that surpassed the everyday ninja he arrived at his destination in under a half hour, a small clearing where he had been practicing on a daily basis. It showed signs of use, such as broken trees, and occasional ditches where he had tried different techniques, but it was private.... it was his.

He fell into a graceful kata he had designed himself that allowed him a distraction from the emotional pain dominating his being. Punch and kick, sweep, leap, punch and twist... he performed delicate spins in mid-air, landing and then beginning again, each jump becoming more elaborate. He must become perfect, he must remove his flaws, he must become the Hokage... he must get his family back. How could they have left him? Hadn't they suffered enough together to bind them together? He would prove to them...

Again, another kata began, this one incorporating the Ragsenken in every move. Naruto was very far away in his own opinion to ever mastering the technique, because this technique forced the movements of chakra in different patterns as he moved in the deadly dance. The spinning chakra that he had once only been able to use with two hands, he now wielded with his whole body. Without thought, the energy swirled around him, propelling him into the air and keeping him afloat as he redirected the flow from foot, to hand to foot, and finally a fingertip. The real test of this was to control the chakra enough not to damage the surrounding area, but enough to affect the air around him. By the end of the second kata he was drenched with sweat, his training shirt as wet as if he had stepped into a pond of water. He landed softly on the green grass, panting with his exertion. It still wasn't enough... he had to gain more! He MUST succeed.... now.

He closed his eyes, trying to find the strength to continue, biting his lip to control the pain as he forced his rapidly tiring body to move once again. He reached up into the night sky, his chakra propelling him into the bleakness. The stars shone down upon him as he danced with the wind, embracing the darkness as he would a lover. He moved without fear, without pain as he gave himself to the dance, all ambitions stripped, ever to conflict with him as he fought to contain his own fear. What if he would remain this way forever... making friends only to have them betray him? Alone... He faltered, concentration waning. His eyes shot open as he felt his chakra stores hit zero. He fought for more, even as he failed. He had used too much chakra. Would he fail now? Would he die? As he plummeted to the ground he could only smile.

Perhaps. He couldn't bring himself to care.

Dripping. Wetness. He opened his eyes slowly, surveying his surroundings. Did he die? Where was he? He looked around the myriad of pipes and darkened doorways he realized that he was once again in the center of his being. A huffing sound was heard down one of the corridors, and Naruto belatedly followed it, sure that it would take him to the Kyubei. Maybe the fox would like to finish the job that it had started.

The golden cage doors never looked so good, as did the huge fix demon within them. The malevolent crimson eyes glared out at him from the cage as the being paced back and forth.

"_Brat! What the HELL do you think you are DOING?"_ The Kyubei roared, causing Naruto to flinch slightly.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto replied bitterly. "If I die, you'll be free."

_"If you die, we BOTH will die! Idiot! Have you forgotten the very thing that you told me?"_ The Kyubei growled. _"If you weren't so pathetic, I'd eat you myself!"_

"Well, what's stopping you? Haven't I done enough? I've lived and I've fought, but what is there to fight for anymore? Love? HA! Tell me! What is it that I am living for?" Naruto screamed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. The Kyubei stopped pacing, the red eyes searing into Naruto's soul. "I don't care anymore."

Naruto slowly stepped towards the enormous gate, each of his steps deliberate and purposeful. Each step brought him closer to the giant bulk of the Kyubei. He reached out and laid his hand on the cool wetness of the cage bar, in easy reach of the Kyubei - for some reason the beast remained motionless.

"You wanted to be free. Here, have your freedom. I no longer care what you do." With a sharp wrench, Naruto threw open the gates, slamming them apart so hard that the walls on either side cracked with the door's impact. Now there was nothing separating the spirit of the fox and the boy any longer, the seal had been completely destroyed. The Kyubei started at Naruto in shock. This was his jailor? The one who had demanded of him what no one had dared to demand of him before, the one who had made him feel, was staring at him with an aura of depression surrounding him. And strangely... the Kyubei didn't want to harm this boy any further now that he had been given the chance. How unlike him.

One paw and then another delicately felt the ground outside of his prision of the past seventeen years, holding with it an awe that the creature had thought lost to it. Step by step the beast padded up to the striken boy, until he was so close to him his breath stirred his hair. A whuffle sounded as the fox took in the boy's scent, nudging his face and the side of his head. Naruto didn't move. He was both afraid of dying and welcoming the chance to be free of the chains that his existance had put upon him. But, no death came.

_"Oh, kitling...."_ A soft gumble was heard from the fox as it curled up around him, and started licking the salty tears from his face with it's huge, cat-like tongue. Naruto started in surprise at the rough cleaning, more tears spilling as he realized that the fox was not going to kill him.

"Why? Why can't you just let me die in peace?" Naruto sobbed, burying his head in the soft fur before him, his hands clenching the the silky coat as well.

_"Kitling, I've tried to hate you as I have all humans in the past, but you continue to amaze me. You persure in face of adversity, never give up when the odds are against you. And... I suppose that I want to continue to support you. So stop your sniveling! Stupid brat..."_

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked up into the still slightly evil eyes of his curse, sniffing as he tried to curb his tears. "How can you say that, and.... you shouldn't, you hate humans..."

_"Yes I do. But, you're not really like them. And... they hurt you as well, so why do you continue to go back? Why do you never take revenge? Why do you let them continue to hurt you? I do not understand, it's very different from a demon's perspective."_

"It's wrong to hurt them, they will just hate me more. I'm not that special." Naruto clentched his eyes shut in shame. "I'm weak."

_"You're strong. You have shown that time and time again, no matter the situation you always find a way to win. That's why I wish you take you as my own."_

Naruto blinked.

_"I would wish it that you become as I am. I have no heir - perhaps I should thank that yellow haired man for allowing me to see the potential in you. I want you for my heir. Let me train you."_

"I......" Naruto's lower lip quivered with a mixture of emotions ranging from fear and anger to something not quite like love. A feeling that couldn't be described. He made his decision without further thought.

"I accept."

The ground was rushing up on him, wind whipping by his body bringing tears to his eyes and numbing his skin. Naruto fell, a confident smirk lifting the corner or his lip. What did he have to fear? The chakra of the Kyubei ran through his veins, merging with his own depleted stores, a red fire that threatened to consume him whole. The dark, verdant green of the forest canopy was upon him almost too soon, the ground rushing up at him with untold speeds. In an impossible move, at least for normal humans, he twisted cat-like in midair roughly fifteen feet above the forest's floor, changing direction enough to reduce his speed and he alighted softly in the boughs of an old oak tree.

He surveyed his territory. He could smell something different about it, something that hadn't been there when he had begun his katas. Something distinctly.... human. His eyes narrowed, moving rapidly as if he could almost see through the shadows. Where was this strange scent coming from? It was very familiar... there! A shadowed figure was skulking slowly through the shadows to Naruto's left, the distinct shape unclear. A soft growl rumbled low in the blonde's chest. His territory had been breached.

Running swiftly and quietly, he swooped down on his target before the other was even aware of his presence, falling behind him and holding a kunai to his neck.

"Move and you're dead." Naruto growled softly. The other stiffened his hands still in his pockets. Naruto sniffed against the strange person's neck, trying to identify him. His eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke."

"Dobe..." Sasuke's voice cut though the stillness of the night. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"_Well now, isn't this a pleasant surprise."_ The Kyubei remarked sarcastically.

'Shut up, stupid fox,' Naruto growled mentally.

_"So it's back to stupid fox now, is it? You'd better show me some respect boy, if you want me to teach you anything."_ The Kyubei sneered.

"What do you think I'm doing, Sasuke-teme? This is my training place, not yours. Explain yourself! Why are you here?"

"It's a free country, Dobe. I'll walk where I want, and I want to walk here." Sasuke sneered. Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. How DARE he take that tone of voice with him! Did he actually think that he was better than him? Perhaps he needed to be taught a lesson. "After all, YOU are the only Chunin here, and are beneath me."

Naruto's growl was audible now, bringing with it such menace that Sasuke began to rethink his words. The presence behind him had once been calm, if slightly agitated. Now... the killing intent that was pouring off of Naruto was more than Sasuke had even felt even from Itachi. "Beneath... you..."

The words were so low Sasuke could barely hear them. "I'm so far _beneath_ you, you didn't notice... that you didn't feel me sneak up on you... then. And you are so _superior_... so far ahead of me I have no hope to catch you. After all, you had your precious _Kakashi_ to teach you, right?" The scathing words bit into Sasuke, for once making him feel the resentment that Naruto had felt from the very first day they had met. And Kakashi had chosen Sasuke over him. Sasuke with the Sharigan.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" The dark tone was strangely light as Naruto spun Sasuke around, the kunai still pushed against his throat.

"A wager then? If I win, like we both know I will, you'll have to do anything I say for the next week." Sasuke smirked as he provoked Naruto. As if this dobe chunin could beat HIM, a jounin... the thought was ridiculous.

But he was answered by a smirk. "Very well. And if I win? What then?"

Sasuke blinked. What then? Naruto answered his own question.

"You... you will follow me around for one week, for three hours after training ends, without being noticed by anyone." Naruko spoke gravely. "You will see what it's like to live MY life. If fact... you will do better than simply follow me. You will transform yourself into me for one FULL day. I think that will be more than enough."

"As if I need to know what kind of a stupid life you lead, eating ramen all the time and acting like the dobe you are."

"Very well. Think what you will. Let us begin." Naruto disappeared, only to reappear in the middle of the clearing. A brief pause to crack his knuckles and he was ready. Sasuke crouched down and started stretching his hamstrings. He was ready a few minutes after Naruto. With mutual consent, the walked ten paces away from each other, the tension in the air almost palatable.

Sasuke jumped forward.

The kunai flashed from Sasuke's hands in a move invisible to the naked eye, moving towards Naruto's stomach. It was swiftly blocked by Naruto's kunai, and a retaliatory strike was executed with nearly the same speed. The following kicks and punches were a blur, all deflected from both sides. Naruto's expression had not changed from the onset of the fight, a slight smirk curling at his upper lip even as his eyes were devoid of any emotion. By a mutual consent, no special techniques had been used thus far, taijitsu the only thing allowed. Both parties moved far to swift to see, leaping into the surrounding foliage and bouncing from tree to tree, still exchanging blows. Neither had landed any blows, though on Naruto's part it was intentional. With a heated exchange of shuriken, Sasuke broke away from Naruto, beginning to breathe heavily. Naruto's own breath remained even, much to Sasuke's surprise and horror.

"Well, Sasuke. I guess you aren't that confident now." Naruto remarked idly, tossing a kunai into the air with his right hand. "Did you honestly think that it was skill that kept me away from the Jounin level?"

"What else could it have been? You're just bluffing!" Sasuke growled and leapt forward again, trying to take Naruto by surprise. Several shuriken preceded his physical attack, landing in Naruto's stomach with a satisfying 'thunk' as he rushed toward him. Naruto smirked before disappearing in a puff of smoke, a log remaining with the metal stars sticking out of it. Sasuke grimaced, eyes darting around for some sign of his opponent. He hadn't even seen Naruto use hand signs to activate the kawarimi. How the hell had the dobe managed to become so powerful?

Rustling in the bushes towards Sasuke's right had him on the offensive, attacking, before realizing that it had been a diverionary technique. He ducked as a kunai swiped near his throat, spinning around in a cresent kick in an effort to bring his opponent to his knees. The kick that was easily avoided because Naruto had not touched the ground. A fact Sasuke hadn't noticed. The rasengan currents were keeping Naruto in the air as he had practiced in his multiple katas. A slight change of air pressure flipped the floating boy over the Uchiha's unknowing head following with a strike that if it had connected would have won the fight right then. By some sixth sense, Sasuke spun around and met the strike with his own kunai.

"Want to up the ante?" Naruto grinned ferally. The grin was returned by the Uchiha boy, fingers already flying in familiar patterns.

"Katon: Dragon Fire!" Sasuke called his jitsu and let loose with a storm of fire. Right before the fire hit, Naruto's eyes narrowed and his figure blurred from sight. A huge patch of forest was decimated by the blast, licks of fire still playing at the trees as Sasuke looked for Naruto. Abruptly, Sasuke's eyes widened with horror as he felt the cold metal of Naruto's kunai pressed against his throat.

"I... You win." Sasuke breathed out softly. His face was a reflection of his shock. Naruto had not only defeated him, but he had not used any major jitsu to win either. How the hell was this possible? The dead last, more powerful than a jounin... Sasuke slumped to his knees. Naruto retracted his kunai in a semi-flashy move, holstering it in the same motion.

"I expect for you to be ready tomorrow morning to fulfill your end of the bargain." Naruto turned and left without another word.

_"Brat... don't you think that was a bit much?" _The Kyuubi growled softly in Naruto's mind.

"He needed to be taught a lesson," was Nartuo's only response. He made his way back over the ten miles he had come out, taking it at a leisurely pace, returning within a hour. By now it was around eleven o'clock, nearing midnight. The dark sky was scattered with soft pinpoints of light, the full moon rising above the trees to shine down on the Village of the Leaf. The peaceful setting belied the town's troubled state.

Naruto rolled into his bed to enjoy his first night of untroubled sleep in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Decisions of Moon and Sky

**Author Name:** Caelestis

**Category:** Naruto

**Spoilers:** The whole series

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Naruto gets some help from the Kyubei to prove himself worthy of becoming Hokage. And maybe, find some love along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, because if I did, I would be rich.

'Stupid!' Naruto mentally berated himself as he groaned into his pillow. So he had been able to sleep for a while... big deal! It really didn't matter that he didn't have any nightmares during the time that he slept when he woke up four hours later! Damn stress… Ever since he had left Sasuke back at his training grounds, he had been kicking himself for allowing his instincts to get the better of him. Honestly, challenging Sasuke? Sweat clung to him like a second skin, think and wet.

_"He invaded your territory, Kitling."_ The Kyubei rumbled, the words reverberating from within Naruto's psyche. _"You had every right to challenge him. And you were the one that talked of 'punishing' the brat"_

Naruto barely kept himself from jumping at the voice in his head. He did not remember much of what had occurred prior to this; such had been his emotional distress. He had been hearing the voice of the Kitsune in his head since he had come home from the training grounds. The one thing that he did remember was inviting the demon to kill him and then ripping the hell out of the seal… shit! There was nothing to prevent the ancient from escaping his human cage. What was keeping the demon inside him then?

_"Stupid brat. Why couldn't the man impart a little common sense before sealing me inside him for eternity?"_ The demon bemoaned his fate before curling his essence into a comfortable ball inside his host.

"Shut up, you mangy pile of fur." His voice held no malevolence, just a mechanical reaction like he was reciting from rote.

_"Training I agreed to, insults are another story. Brat, you had better treat me better or I will make your life hell."_

The walls of his apartment pressed in on him like a pack of rabid dogs, wanting to take a piece out of him. The familiar stains on the walls in a state of disrepair that traversed the entire apartment. It was the same apartment that Naruto had been living in since he was able to walk. The chipping and peeling paint had never been retouched; no one would venture into the demon's house. And even if they did, it would be to cause more destruction, not to fix what had been broken.

And Sasuke… he rubbed it in his face how everything was simply dropped into his lap as every chance he could get. Nothing was too good for the village's precious Uchiha. Piles of things were laid at his feet like offerings when Naruto would have given his life to possess only one for a mere minute, and was denied even that at every turn.

"Arrrugh!" Naruto growled as he kicked his tattered covers off the bed. "I hate this! Hate it! Why did I have to be born… Stupid demon, there isn't anything you can do that would make my life worse than it already is."

He hunched over, gripping his night pants tightly, causing the cloth to bunch around his fists. His gopher nightcap had been discarded long ago, the wear and tear on it simply too much for it to handle. It was a sad day when it had crumbled beyond repair; it had been the one thing that remained from the old man, which reminded him that someone cared. Evan Iruka didn't have time for him anymore, dismissing him in favor of the younger children. He bet that Iruka didn't even know how much that had hurt him. A simple white wife beater and baggy boxers were what he wore to bed now.

The bleakness that had vanished returned to plague him. The isolation that the villagers provided him with was more effective than any interrogation technique.

"_Kitling…"_ Kyubei murmured.

"Shut up." Naruto snapped, squeezing his eyes closed. Still deep in his misery, Naruto didn't notice the sun slip over the horizon and chase the shadows from his room. The heat that had slowly dissipated over the night began to build, the shaft of sunlight entering from his open window and falling directly on him not helping in the slightest to relieve him.

He couldn't even be miserable in peace, no, the stupid sun saw to that. Growling, he sprang off the bed and stalked into the bathroom adjacent to his sleeping quarters and relieved himself, the tension in his shoulders abating slightly. A glare towards the shower he spared as he finished and stripped out of his soaked nightclothes. The pile of wet laundry he left outside the door, kicking his offending undergarments off the foot that they were clinging to.

Turning on the taps he felt the water than flowed from the faucet to make sure the temperature wasn't too hot or cold, adjusting the knobs above it to the create the perfect temperature.

Allowing himself to relax further, the water beat down on his flushed skin, removing all traces of his battle during the night, leaving his skin wet but clean. Just for comfort's sake, he lathered the bar of soap he kept in the rack above the tub over his body, cleansing away the last of the sweat.

He leaned against the wall, basking in the warm waterfall, letting the soap wash away in the torrents leaking from the showerhead. For good measure, he washed his hair as well, emerging refreshed and somewhat ready to face the day ahead.

Speaking of which, wasn't Sasuke-bastard supposed to be arriving soon? As if in answer to his thoughts, the door shuddered in its frame as said bastard banged upon it to get his attention. Naruto sighed and wrapped his towel about his lower extremities. Well, it wasn't like he wanted the bastard to get away with what he had said to him the night before, even though the rest of the day was going to be as uncomfortable as watching Jiraya go at a women's bathhouse.

The knocking, instead of abating, grew even more persistent, drawing a scowl from Naruto's placid countenance. With a small growl, he stomped to the door and jerked it open, revealing Sasuke – complete with dark circles rimming his bloodshot eyes, unwashed clothes still soiled from the night before clinging to his equally unwashed person. Naruto wrinkled his nose, stepping aside to allow him entry.

The bastard, however, had found something more important to stare at; Naruto's bare chest. Annoyed at his unmoving, unwanted guest, Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into his apartment. He toed the door shut behind him.

"Alright, Sasuke-teme," Naruto stated, depositing him on a creaking chair in his ever so small kitchen. The glazed look in the dark haired boy's eyes suggested that whatever Naruto choose to say, he wouldn't comprehend it. Still annoyed, Naruto pressed on, listing the rules of what he could and could not do while he was borrowing Naruto's image. Sasuke, for his part, just nodded his head dumbly. How had the dead last managed to beat him in the first place? And where the heck did all that muscle tone come from?

Naruto ended his rant with, "…and get in the shower, Bastard, I won't have you making me smell like a garbage dump all day."

He stood there, glaring at him, hands and arms akimbo, daring him to go against his will. Moving slowly, the dark haired boy started to push himself up off the chair, bracing himself with one hand against the backboard of it, still in his daze. It wasn't fast enough for Naruto, and he reached down to 'help' him on his way. Unbalanced, Sasuke tripped over his feet. Naruto's face loomed even closer, and he was reminded of the day that they were assigned to the same team. Then, it had been Shikamaru's fault. Now, he had no idea what was going on. A mental 'Oh SHIT!' was all Sasuke had time for before he fell into Naruto's surprised form, the shock on his face equal to Sasuke's own.

They both hit the ground, the breath forced from their chests on impact as their lips fitted to the others, conforming as if they had been made for the other. Importunely for Naruto, as they fell, his towel caught on a splinter sticking out from the table. That particular injury to the wood had been caused from a random kunai when Naruto had been practicing when he was younger. The towel, being the evil object that it was, came completely off, leaving Naruto totally nude. A slow flush mounted Sasuke's cheeks.

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke mutely, mouths and body completely flush with the other. Minutes ticked by, neither of them moving, either from shock or surprise they didn't know. Or, perhaps, it was because they were enjoying the feel of the other's body pressed into them, so close together and so warm, something that they had not felt before in their lives. This comfort had arisen completely unbidden to the teenagers; they did not want to break it.

Sasuke, caught up in a mental litany of 'he's naked', didn't notice that he had started to move his lips against Naruto's, teasing sparks from his sensitive nerve endings. Hot breath ghosted across his cheek, the shy movement of his rival's response sweet in his gut, as he reciprocated Sasuke's actions. What the hell what going on?

Neither knowing, or caring, his eyes slid shut, his arms coming up to brace himself on either side of Naruto's head, fingers tangling in his wet, golden locks. Naruto's lips were slightly chapped, the roughness dragging on his own, more supple skin as he massaged them tenderly. Their noses bumped clumsily together as they sighed, relishing in the feelings that they were producing with the other. Naruto's own hand came up unbidden to tangle in Sasuke's dirty shirt, one finger slipping into a tear that he had made the previous night to glide against his sweaty skin.

Teasing, Sasuke nibbled Naruto's skin, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. Moaning at the feeling, the extreme sensation, the blond clenched the fabric that he was holding and pulled Sasuke's body closer to his own. Not that there was much separating them anyway.

Naruto didn't lay passive for long, his legs twining about his rival as his pleasure made itself known against the other boy. He was enjoying this contact, the first interest that anyone had expressed in him, ever. The forbidden fruits of this enactment made it that much sweeter. Gone was the rage that had filled him the previous night. All insults were forgotten in the wake of this change. What had he been planning on doing again?

They undulated against one another, passionate sighs caressing their senses as they fell from parted lips. Sasuke ran a hand down the side of the boy underneath him, reveling in the feel of hardened muscle under his fingertips. Breathy moans were heady ambrosia to him; why had he not done this before? What was it about this boy… not this man beneath him that made him care so? To feel… something that he had thought Itachi had stolen from him forever. It had always been Naruto that made him think beyond himself, beyond revenge. But, he never could express himself in anything other than caustic words and actions, something that Naruto could never get past.

And yet, here they were, together, pressed upon each other as lovers, and loving the feeling that the contact stirred within them both.

Heat rose to their cheeks as Naruto broke the kiss first, needing to catch his breath. What was he doing? This was his rival, the one that had hurt him beyond belief, played with his emotions like they were so many toys. He couldn't let himself care; he would only be hurt again.

"_Oi! Brat!" _ The Kyubei grunted. _"What is this, some sort of love fest? Your stupid emotions are causing me indigestion. What are you doing? Are you going to mate with him or punish him? Have you even made up your mind about THAT yet? Stupid human monkeys, jabbering and yammering…"_

The Kyubei continued his mental monologue, making Naruto's face heat more than it already was. The cherry red color that seeped into his cheeks turned Sasuke into a puddle of mush… his emotions at least. He could admit that he found the dobe desirable, with his sweet, flushed features that screamed of innocence. He lowered his head to reclaim those pouty, full lips, slick from their previous activities.

Naruto moaned again as his senses were filled once again with Sasuke's unique scent, a strange combination of spices and musk.

"_...no courtesy of having the opportunity to hide before the sickening sounds of your mating drive me insane, the slapping of your monkeys in heat continuing-"_

More crude ideas, and images that followed him followed as the demon's monologue lengthened, and Naruto could no longer ignore the one contained inside of him. 'I liked it better when I couldn't hear him,' Naruto thought to himself, sighing in exasperation. He broke the contact his lips had made with the bastard that was contentedly lying on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Sasuke-bastard," The breathy words left his mouth. "You really smell."

"You didn't seem to be complaining," he smirked. No one deserved to look that sexy. The glint in his opaque black eyes caused hidden depths to come into play, tugging at the strings of Naruto's heart. It wasn't fair! Even his heart wasn't safe from the bastard. Why did he care so much about him… why…

He pushed Sasuke up off of his chest to give himself enough room to sit up. His torso was exposed to the air, drawing his rival's attention to his chiseled abs and the fine line of equally golden hair trailing down to his erect manhood. A strange expression crossed Sasuke's face as he, instead of getting off of him to shower, started trailing a line of kissed down Naruto's chest, sucking and nibbling along the slow trail downward.

What was going on?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Decisions of Moon and Sky

**Author Name:** Caelestis

**Category:** Naruto

**Spoilers:** The whole series

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Naruto gets some help from the Kyubei to prove himself worthy of becoming Hokage. And maybe, find some love along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, because if I did, I would be rich.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

To those who reviewed my last chapter, thank you! I'm trying to juggle a full college course load now, as well as working for a haunted house and presiding over the current anime club at my school, so if the next chapter is a little long in coming, I appologize. Yes, I realize that I'm a little evil when it comes to cliff hangers, but that just adds to the excitement of the story, ne? In answer to my reviewers:

Krows Scared: Thank you, and I shall, hopefully.

DarkvsLight: To provoke such a response, I am truely touched. Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.

MayaBlackWolf: lol, thanks for your lovely comment! I actually have a plot running around in my head... action will be forthcoming in later chapters.

tiggra: Yes, I know I'm evil. But, to appease you, enjoy this next chapter.

That's about it for now, so without further adeau, here is the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto panicked. The sensations that his rival was drawing from his body were like nothing he had ever felt before. Skin gliding smoothly against one another, Sasuke's lips trailed liquid fire burning him up from the inside. He couldn't allow this to continue!

"No…" Naruto gasped, arching his back into his rival's intimate touch as his hands flew down to tangle in dark hair. He should have been trying to push him off; his rival was the same smug bastard that he had always been. Nothing had changed. Yet, his uncooperative appendages rebelled against him and drew that traitorous warmth closer. The wetness enclosing his hardened member was euphoric, so much so that he could almost forgive him every trespass he had committed against him. Heat enclosed him, teasing up and down his length. Sasuke smirked up at him through lidded eyes, his full mouth quirking up at him in amusement at the whining noises he was making.

Eyes rolling back as his body accepted the dark one's advances, he quivered with suppressed excitement. This… this was something he had never considered happening. It was completely alien to his imagination. True, he had always felt drawn toward Sasuke, compelled to tease him, rival him, protect him, or maybe just to have him acknowledge him. However, it had always been Sakura that he had envisioned doing this to him, making him moan, gasp, and beg for more beneath her delicate fingers and tiny rosebud mouth. His sweat slick skin felt too tight for his body. The blond sighed as he swallowed and licked at his dry lips with a pink tongue tip.

"Sasuke…" The blue eyed boy gasped, his voice rough and unsteady. "Why… ah… why are you… doing this?"

He received no answer, save for a strong suction against the base of his pleasure, as fingers trailed down to caress his drawn sack beneath his fullness. He couldn't be letting this happen… this couldn't be real! It had to be some fucked up dream.

"Nnnugh!" Naruto tossed his head back as he pulled his arm back from the tangles encasing it, pressing it against his white teeth and bit at the knuckles in an effort to suppress his plaintive whine.

This was just too confusing! Why could he just hate him like he had always done? A few simple minutes could change so much, touches the same way. The Jounin between his thighs continued his ministrations and Naruto bucked up into his steady hands. The Kyubei has stopped ranting some time ago, and Naruto's head was blessedly quiet. Although, the dialogue that the demon had been spouting kept his attention wandering, and it had almost allowed him to push the raven haired boy off. But… the feelings that were sweeping his body were so good! He didn't want them to stop…

But it was SASUKE! How could he allow his rival to do this to him? He had to be stronger than this, he had to make him notice him… but isn't that what he was doing now? Hadn't he noticed him? Naruto almost cried as the wave of building pleasure began to climax, rolling over him like waves in an ocean. Tingling ripples began at his toes, slowly spreading over his body like so many ethereal kisses, his stomach tightening as a longing need built within him.

Sasuke continued to stroke him with one hand as he relocated his mouth to a more interesting location. Reaching behind Naruto's head, he mashed their lips together, claiming the interior of the blond's orifice as his own. Heated wetness dueled with the other as the bruising kiss continued. Sasuke's tongue twined with Naruto's drawing it out in an elegant dance, soothing it and enticing it, and making Naruto mewl with need. The hand in his hair was rough, but the scrape against the base of his skull and the tug at the roots of his hair did not quell any of his desire.

The pleasure peaked. Sasuke's hardness pressed against his own through his cotton pants, electrifying sensations shooting up to explode behind Naruto's eyes. He cried out as he came, spasms wracking his body as he writhed against Sasuke. Sasuke, on his part, held him close, soft pants puffing the golden hair that cascaded into his face. They could feel the other's heart pounding against their ribcages as the muscles around their groins contracted. Wetness spread between them and they collapsed backward onto the floor.

Naruto started at the ceiling. What had he just done? What had he allowed to happen? The dark wood planks held no answers for him, the dusty corners with their cobwebs mocking. Heavy breathing filled the silence of the apartment. Sasuke's soft, dark hair fell against the junction of his neck and shoulder, his lips pressed against the bare skin. It was a comforting presence, that other body upon his own; a feeling of security that he never held before filling him.

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes. This wasn't meant for him. Sasuke was just playing with him; he had found a new way to torment him. He was supposed to be alone, hated, and feared, he would never find someone to care about him. Sasuke could have anyone that he wanted, so it wouldn't come as a surprise to him when Sasuke ripped out his heart again.

When Sasuke had left for Orochimaru it had hurt so much… that he would be willing to kill his best friend for power. He had returned four years later, and the village had welcomed him back with open arms. The pompous air had not deserted him; he still was overbearing and thought that he knew everything. A mild rebuke and they allowed him to become a jounin while he they had laughed at and denied. Sakura had blossomed under Tsunade's teaching, and became a medic nin. She was part of Sasuke's team now, a jounin as well. It was only a year after Sasuke had come back.

Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck, kissing a line up to his ear as he began to nibble on it.

"Dobe…"

"Bastard."

The insults were exchanged without rancor. Naruto decided to allow this – at least for the time being. He liked this feeling too much to throw it away… even if that was what Sasuke was going to do anyway. That Sasuke would do this to him, to touch him in such a way, filled Naruto with joy. A fluttering filled his stomach as he allowed his hands to run over Sasuke's back. His eyes lowered from the ceiling to rest on the body that now filled his arms.

"Don't think you are going to get out of your punishment because of this." He whispered, leaning into his caress. "You lost the bet."

"Yes… I did." He nuzzled against his neck once more, before pulling back to look into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. Those eyes were so expressive, be it hurt or pleasure. The light now in them he couldn't place, but it filled him with such warmth that he couldn't help but press his lips against the other once more. It was a chaste one, compared to their previous lust filled exchange. Neither seemed to care.

"Dobe," Sasuke began.

"Don't." Naruto implored, gazing up into his liquid obsidian orbs.

"Don't what?" he asked, confused.

"Please, don't call me that anymore." He bit his lower lip as his stare drifted down past Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Why?"

"It…" Naruto clammed up, hurt welling in his eyes. Sasuke smoothed a hand over his baby soft cheek, fingering his three whisker marks before tilting his head up to look Sasuke in his eye. "It's just…"

"Alright. Then I won't." Hope sparkled into those beautiful blue pools. Sasuke's dark stare softened as it had in the past when he observed the sun kissed boy's antics. He pressed another kiss on Naruto before getting off of him, grunting as his lethargic muscles refused to co-operate.

He sat back on his heels as he tried to regain his balance, and blushed at the spread of Naruto's nude body before him. The toned muscles spoke of much training, and while they were paler than the skin that was constantly exposed to the sun, it was still darker than his own.

'He must swim often', Sasuke mused to himself. Naruto flushed under his steady gaze, getting up himself and retrieving the towel that had fallen off. He wrapped it around his waist again, and Sasuke couldn't help but be disappointed that his view was obscured.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. How the hell had Naruto become so strong? He remembered their very first mission, how Naruto had frozen as the demon brothers attacked. He had protected him then. Haku had been about to kill him later on in that same mission and he had protected him then as well.

It remained in his mind that Naruto was the one that needed to be protected, and it angered him that he was ignored by the one that he had decided to protect. Naruto had called him names and picked fights, so in order to be close to him, Sasuke had taunted him in return. It had remained unchanged, or so he thought, when he returned.

Itachi had gone out of his way to scar his brother's psyche with his own intentions, and Sasuke would retreat behind those same scars to make sense of everything. It was only around Naruto that he relaxed and allowed something other than hate to rule him. This progression of his feelings though… to feel this way for Naruto… it was completely unexpected.

When Sasuke had seen Naruto today, he had seen him in a new light. Naruto was gorgeous, and he challenged him in ways no other would. And even if Itachi decided to go after him, he was strong enough to hold his own. Sasuke returned to the present when Naruto ushered him into the bathroom.

"You still smell, you know." Naruto blushed. Sasuke blinked as a towel was shoved in his face and the door was closed. He might as well go with it then. Undressing, he turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

_"Happy now?"_ The Kuybei rumbled, mildly annoyed.

Naruto blushed as he recalled the events that had just taken place. He couldn't say that he regretted it completely; it was amazing to have someone that would willingly to that for him. It felt so good, just to have another pressed against him without fear and loathing, and even if he was discarded like a used rag the next day, he was happy that it happened to him.

Sasuke's touch wasn't at all repulsive. Shaking himself out of it, Naruto dressed in a clean outfit. He still had the same wardrobe that he previously had, save for some stylishly black muscle shirts. He pulled one of those on, with his garish orange pants, but chose to forgo the jacket for the day. Sasuke emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam just as Naruto finish pulling on his sandals.

"Naruto," Sasuke cleared his throat and asked the sitting blond. "Do you, um…. What I mean to say is…"

Naruto smiled shyly and held out an extra set of clothes. Unlike his regular wardrobe, the black shirt and shorts were conservative and plain. Sasuke was grateful that they held none of the bright colors that Naruto was known to wear. He took the pro-offered clothing and dressed in front of Naruto, causing the other boy to blush once more. Had Sasuke no shame?

"We, ah… we'd better get going. It's nearly eleven o'clock and you said that you would impersonate me the entire day." Naruto spoke, looking at the ground.

"Hai. I said that I would." Sasuke finished dressing and moved to stand behind Naruto. He draped his arms around his waist, allowing his head to fall against his shoulder. The other boy sighed and let himself be held. Pressing a kiss against his cheek Sasuke stepped away, cocky smirk in place as he went through the kitchen to the door of the apartment. Pressing his fingers into the appropriate seals, he performed the henge jitsu on himself turning into a copy of Naruto, complete with baggy orange pants. It was considerate for Naruto to find him the only set of clothes that weren't neon colored but it was a moot point when he had to change into them anyway.

Naruto smiled at him as Sasuke smiled in return and left to be Naruto for the day.

_"Whelp, you agreed to be my heir, did you not?" _ The demon asked inside Naruto's head.

"I did." Naruto responded sedately. His attention was on the door that Sasuke had just left by.

_"Well, you wanted training, so get your ass to the training grounds. I don't have all day, you lazy fool."_

"Yes you do." Naruto sniped back.

_"Brat." _The Kuybei growled.

"Mangy furball."

Naruto sighed. Well, moping never got anyone anywhere. A resolved expression settled on his features. Eventually, Sasuke would tire of him, and when that day came he would be strong enough to… His eyes widened as he realized that he was actually thinking about taking revenge on the Village.

_"You didn't deserve anything that they did to you, Kitling."_ The presence in the back of his mind felt soothing. He was getting used to the presence rapidly, and relying on the sarcastic comments to keep perspective of things.

"But they still have my loyalty." He whispered.

_"What have they done for you?"_

"Sarutobi ji-chan gave me this apartment."

_"He's dead."_

"Iruka bought me ramen."

_"He abandoned you in favor of normal human children."_

"Kakashi… he taught me… taught me… Well, Jiraya ero-sennin, he taught me lots of things." Naruto nodded, having found someone that he cared for.

_"That old pervert? I'll admit he showed you some powerful techniques, but instead of teaching you everything, he went off to haunt the women's bathhouses along the road."_

Naruto sighed. There wasn't anything here for him… at least, other than this new development with Sasuke. Everyone else despised him. If anything happened to that bastard, there would be hell to pay. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He would not let himself be hurt again, not even once more. There would be revenge.

He strapped on his kunai pouch and left the apartment, leaping gracefully over the rooftops towards to forest. He nimbly avoided the signs and wires that graced Konoha architecture as he cleared the perimeter wall without any difficulty, and without alerting the guards. He had much practice at this.

It was only a matter of time until he reached his private glade. Unlike his training ground, this was peaceful. Nothing was out of place, there were no holes torn in the sod or broken trees littering the landscape. A pool of crystal clear water was fed by a tiny rivulet that fell from a small rock formation on Naruto's right, the natural hum of the forest undisturbed by mankind. It was here that the Kyubei began his teachings.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How the hell did this ever start? Sasuke thought irritably as he tried to weave his way through the crowd. Instead of parting for him the way that they usually did, they pushed against him, making him force his way through the tumultuous mass. Dirty looks were given him without a second thought. This was intolerable. That morning when he had left the dobe's house, he had felt liberated in a way. Not only had he finally figured out his feelings towards Naruto, he had admitted how he felt to the blond boy, and that same boy seemed to return them on a certain level. The feelings that his rival provoked were euphoric. Sasuke blushed as his mind drifted back over the events that had filled that morning.

He had actually… done that to his rival. What was really surprising was that he had actually liked it. It seemed as if he didn't have any inhibitions when it came to the dobe, be it caustic or erotic. Definitely not erotic. A smirk twisted his lips. Their long term rivalry was proof of his obsession with Naruto; Sasuke wouldn't pick fights with anyone, and no one had the nerve to mess with him… except Naruto. The goofy menace tried his nerves from day one. He didn't regret a moment of it.

The feel of Naruto's toned body underneath his fingertips, responding to each delicate touch with breathy moans… A wide smile stretched Sasuke's cheeks, and he wondered belatedly why he allowed himself to feel this way, to show emotion, when he had never allowed anything like it before. Somehow, Naruto had taken first priority over anything in his life.

A heavyset woman slammed into him with enough force to have him impact with the dusty street. Sasuke glared up at the creature that had dared interrupt his musings. Without even offering a hand, she growled at him for bumping into _her_. Sasuke stared at her in shock. She spat on him. He leapt to his feet with all intentions of defending his honor, but as he did, another person stepped on his foot drawing his attention away long enough for the annoyance to blend in with the rest of the crowd. He growled in annoyance. This was intolerable! Did the orange he was wearing provoke some sort of hostile response? Belatedly, he realized that it wasn't just orange he was wearing.

That thought stopped him in his tracks. Was this how Naruto was treated? Every day? No wonder Naruto had become depressed recently. It was a sobering thought, and Sasuke hadn't helped at all.

Sasuke had decided to go shopping for Naruto when he left the blond's apartment that morning only a few hours ago. It was the least that he could do to ensure that the dobe had proper food in his cupboards. When he had arrived at the shopping district he had received this foul treatment the moment he had stepped into the square and it had continued all day. At first he had thought it was because it was crowded, and god knows you should never get between a housewife and her vegetables. But time dragged on, and the same things kept occurring. His hand would close on a piece of bread and he would be forced to drop it. The shop owner made him pay for it anyway. Vegetables, meat, he couldn't get to any. Now, dusty, tired, and annoyed, Sasuke had little to show for his efforts. His respect for the blond had grown immensely.

How the hell did Naruto put up with this, day after day? At least Sasuke understood why he ate ramen so much- it was the only thing that he would get without difficulty, and that was only because no one else wanted it.

Finally procuring some staples, Sasuke fled the madhouse. What the hell made the villagers treat the whiskered boy so poorly?

Over the years Sasuke had felt many things; Longing, Anger, Betrayal, Ambition, and Solitude. He had become an Avenger then, and he had become cold and ruthless, not letting himself be tied down by useless emotions. He wouldn't let anything stand between himself and his goal. But Naruto… he tramped his inhibitions, he stirred longing, he made him _feel_, even when he didn't want to. Naruto was the reason that he was even back in this pathetic Village.

Naruto had gone against the Hokage herself, and come by himself to the Sound village to rescue Sasuke.

He had then gotten caught by the slimy snake bastard that had cursed Sasuke. During his imprisonment he had been tortured; starved, beaten, the only thing that hadn't occurred had been rape. Orochimaru had been adamant about not contaminating the container of the Kyuubi. Some sort of ritual. Naruto had not cracked, not even begged for mercy once. His baby blue eyes stared at Sasuke in accusation, made him reconsider his decision to join the Snake for more power. And then…

Of all the things that Sasuke expected when he stepped back into the village, torn and tattered with Naruto in his arms, it wasn't the whole hearted welcome that the villagers gave him. The entire village still saw him as the Last Uchiha, the one that would rebuild the clan. Naruto, his sacrifice and suffering, had been unacknowledged. Things returned to normal as they recovered. Sasuke had gotten more privileges, and he had regained his annoying fan club.

Naruto's cheerful exterior had begun to crack, however, and Sasuke had noticed. It seemed that he was the only one that paid attention to the blond. He hadn't acted then, but continued to seek him out to provoke him, anything to get a response from him. The fire in his eyes would spark when he was mad… that last bit of life that Sasuke held to. He would do anything to see it back in those brilliant blue orbs.

Carrying his hard won packages, Sasuke began the trek back to Naruto's apartment. He wouldn't antagonize him anymore; he vowed silently to himself, and he would make sure that he was happy. The fluttery feeling bounced around his stomach made him giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing Naruto again. The mere prospect of touching the youth's delicate skin triggered instincts in him that he had thought dead. A heady sensation went straight to his brain and he doubled his pace along with the setting sun. Sasuke's loyalty didn't lie with the village.

It lay with a lonely, tormented little boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Decisions

Author's note: I realize that I have been remiss in updating all my fanfiction. In my own defense I have been very busy with school and work and as such have had no free time. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed or appreciated the work that I have down so far, and continue to let me know what they think of my work. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that it lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 5

The forest was peaceful as Naruto made his way through its foliage. He had left his apartment nearly a quarter of an hour ago, yet he was in no rush to reach his training area. Events were weighing heavily on his mind and he knew that he was going to have to make difficult decisions about them soon. Yet, truth resonated from the depths of his affection starved being; no matter how odd or sudden this turn in his relationship with Sasuke, he knew he would not be the one to relinquish it. And if someone tried to make him? Well… he wouldn't be responsible for the resulting actions. A scowl crossed his angelic features as darkness passed behind his innocent blue eyes, momentarily turning them into twin chips of blue ice. His thoughts turned towards the village in which he was raised. He was only starting to allow his real emotions to surface and give them credence but to forgive the entire village for the misery he suffered during his short lifetime, well, they had another thing coming.

He continued to leap through the treetops, basking in the mid-morning sunlight that managed to pierce through the heavy branches above and play against his skin. His heart lightened as his thoughts turned back to his raven-haired companion. Perhaps his luck was changing if he could attain the thing that he desired most. The rest of his journey went much more quickly, his mind occupied with pleasant thoughts.

The Kyubii had been silent since it had directed him to go to the training grounds, however a steady, warm purr resonated through Naruto's being. It carried with it the assurance that he would never be alone again, now that the great fox had accepted him as its own. The fearsome beast chose that moment to make itself known once again.

"Kit," the gruff rumble sounded. "Stop here, over by that pond."

"Why?" Naruto queried.

"Just do as I say, brat. Respect your sensei!" He could feel the being smirk. "Unless, of course, you no longer wish for my training?"

"Whatever, stupid fox."

Naruto dropped out of the canopy onto the springy loam beneath. Sunlight mottled the ground, the shadows cast by the trees above moving as their counterparts did in the gentle breeze. A bird chirped and flitted from tree to tree, before vanishing into the forest in a streak of brilliant red. The pond where the Kyubii had directed him towards was different for several reasons: one, unlike a normal pond that was usually lower than the rest of the ground, this one was on the top of a small mound. The second reason was that the closer that Naruto drew towards it, the more serene he felt, as if the pond itself was giving off a calming aura. Small, floating azure lights rose from the surface of the water and floated towards the surrounding trees where they were absorbed into the bark. All in all the clearing was no more than ten feet wide and about the same distance long. Naruto stood there in awe of the seemingly sacred springs until the Kyubii broke the silence.

"I know you said that you wanted to be my heir, kit, and that you wanted to train with me, but are you completely sure? This isn't something you can take lightly or back out later if you choose that you don't like the results. Once you choose, there is no going back.

"Are you sure of the reasons for why you are doing this? The sacrifice you make _must_ be willing, you cannot go through with this simply to please me."

Naruto's lips thinned as he pondered the questions raised by the Kyubii. After several moments of contemplation he answered with an assurance to his tone that had never surfaced before.

"I have made my decision. I will become your heir and you will train me. I will not be swayed from my course."

"Then, kit, it is time to learn."

A blinding pain shot through Naruto's body as the words left the Kyubii's mouth. The red hot embers began to burn in his stomach where the seal the Youidame had placed on him resided. Belatedly, he realized that he was grinding his teeth together as his body sank to the ground, seemingly of its own volition. He brought shaky fingers to clutch at his shirt, digging into the fabric in spasms until it rent under the pressure.

"Why…" Naruto grunted through the pain.

"Did you think that a technique that a _human_ invented could hold a demon lord?" Except for the stress on 'human', a humorous lilt was all the voice contained, no malice or bitterness could be found in it. The Kyubii explained through the ebbing tide of pain the reasons that he had chosen this spot. "This section of the forest is warded by life itself. There was once a shrine dedicated to Nature on this very spot until humans destroyed it several hundred years ago in their greed for conquest. The Kami heard the outraged cry of Nature and decided that no human should know of the existence of the sacred glade again. No human outside this glade can ever sense what goes on within it."

The pain increased. Naruto looked down at his navel where the seal was glowing cherry-red against his tanned skin, the contrast as stark as his pain. The runes circling the spiral dimmed slightly before becoming so bright as to light the whole clearing. He looked at it with horrified disbelief.

"Was this all just… just a game to you then? Trick the human stupid enough to believe you?"

Despair began to run through Naruto's veins. Everything he had done, that the fourth had done as well, it was all for naught. He was a fool, and he knew that fact as the power of the fox surged against the seal. It focused on the first rune and pushed forward again. The pressure was immense, and just as painful; worse than the prickly sensation that a numb limb feels as the blood rushes back into it, because this limb was not numb. The pressing power was insistence, and eventually, as anything would under such stress, the first part of the seal cracked.

Naruto screamed, howling as a torrent of fire found release in his veins, rushing outwards through his chakra coils. The red chakra began to battle his blue, fighting and winning until it reached the part where the coils merged into his bloodstream. He screamed again as it began its work, entering the core of his being and changing the structure that designated him human. Bit by bit the power grew, feeding outwards through the broken seal like water would with the removal of its dam, until it reached the point where it could reach no more.

The lanky child cried out one final time, wishing that his torment might end so that he could find some peace – and something did give as the Kyubii's power reached his heart. An observer would have witnessed his body glow a vibrant blue as his chakra fought against the onslaught one more time, but the blonde's will acquiesced under the stronger force and flames of red overtook his aura and merged into it. The seal broke completely as the power that it contained was completely emptied into the Kyubii's vessel.

The pain broke and Naruto was left panting. The warmth of the Kyubii's presence enfolded him, accepting and apologizing for the trial that he had underwent and praising him for his forbearance. Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he heaved for each prescious breath that was free from the overwhelming ache. How could he have doubted the being within him, the one who trusted him, who had been with him his whole life?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"Some secrets will remain my own until I deign to share them. In this case, we are forbidden to speak of the ceremony of passage, and only to use it when we are ready to accept an heir. Since you consented, the rite completed itself with little side affects."

"You call that PAIN a little side affect?" Naruto regained a little of his spark that he had been missing for quite some time, the spark that allowed him to weather his trials with pride and courage, that allowed him to talk back to the great demon fox without fear.

The fox continued, used to his outbursts. "Now that the first seal of power was released, we can begin your actual training. You are my heir, and you are no longer a mere human. The chakra that I released changed the structure of your body, your DNA, to something that resembles my own. As such, you will be able to bear more of my chakra over time. Don't expect any rapid changes, Kitling, the chakra of demons words subtlety."

"So what was that then?"

"Perhaps you could call it a test, to see if you were worthy to wield my power."

"A test?" Naruto groaned and flopped on the ground to that he was lying on his stomach. His whole body tingled and ached but he managed to drag himself over to the pool and splash his face with the cool water that was welling up from the spring. "So you weren't trying to escape? Will there be more tests? Do I have to expect this every time?"

"Foolish brat," the demon spoke fondly. "No, not all your tests will be like that. This one in particular was hard because your body was not built to handle the energy that demon's produce. Now that you are changed the other steps will be easier. Also, to strain against such a seal that was formed with a willing sacrifice required tremendous power and will. If I had done that anywhere else than this glen, then a shinobi would have sliced you apart to stop my rebirth – I know I will never taste freedom again, so why bother? I rather like keeping you alive."

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. "It's just-"

"Don't worry. I will never betray you as others have in the past. You can put your trust in me because it will not be unfounded." He could feel the fox grin. "Now, get up. You're burning daylight."

"Stupid fox." Naruto murmured with a grin.

"Did you know that your shinobi teachings are not altogether true?"

"What?" Naruto said, shocked. He forced himself to his knees and then into a crouching position still next to the pond. "What do you mean?"

"They have been distorted from the context in which they were originally written as they passed down from generation to generation. I suppose that once the true power of the jutsu were obtained it served to distort it more. I remember back when I had three tails, what the ninja of that time were like."

"Just how old are you?" Naruto asked in awe as he sat back down. It hurt too much to stand just yet.

"Far older than you could ever imagine." The Kyubii responded with a grin.

"So if you are so old and wise, why did you attack Konoha?"

"That, kitling, is a story for another time. Today, I am going to teach you the true history of the ninja arts as well as how to apply that theory. I think that you are a little to worn out for much more."

"But Kyubii!" Naruto whined.

"Uurasai."

He pouted then winced. This was not going to be fun, and he wished that he could just return to sleep so that the Kyubii's chakra could heal him, but he knew better than to argue again with the Kyubii when he was so determined.

"The ninja, or shinobi, came from the teachings that they followed or the Shinobu waza, the art of stealth. The ninja never used to rely on fighting, but tried to resolve issues before it came down to that. Peace was something that all ninja strived for, and no one hungered for recognition when it came to their arts. Respect was earned, but not desired. "

"But what about the ninja villages and the Hokages?" Naruto interjected.

"I'm coming to that, brat. The villages formed not very long ago, only a few hundred years, and like I said the principals of the ninja had changed. Status and everything is normal now, but I'm talking of the ninja arts in their pure state.

"You see, the arts that the ninja learn today are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. However there was another art lost to the ninja as a whole, which was Yojutsu. That humans you know as Tsunade and Jiraiya, were named after the practices, which is something that I find amusing. You see Yojutsu is the ritual borrowing of the spirits power, something that people have thought supernatural. The animal spirits that were commonly used were toads; Giraiu, snakes; Daijamaru, slugs; Tsunadehime, and spiders; otomowa kanahime. The summoning techniques that you currently use were developed from these methods. There are other, less known spirits are dogs, squirrels, cats, birds, and of course, foxes. Then you can go into the demon summons of the same types of creatures, but that is a lost art to all shinobi these days.

"Now, in each of the categories of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu there is an six step path to mastery. Unlike the common myth these days where you can only master one path or the other, the old ninjas were not considered a true master until they had learned both to the satisfaction of their masters. Taijutsu was actually a subclass of both of them, different styles for the different branches. A good ninja was one that always had a surprise up his sleeve, because if he didn't then he was dead."

Naruto sat there and contemplated what the Kyubii said. "This is going to take a while to sink in."

"Yes, I know. But we have more than enough time, and I remember everything as clear as if I had seen it yesterday. One of the perks of being a demon." He smirked. "I think that I shall start to teach you to balance yourself with nature. That is where the strength of the youkai is drawn from."

"How will I achieve this? I mean, I'm the dobe, the dead last in my graduating class and I couldn't even stop Sasuke from leaving this village." Naruto muttered softly to himself, allowing old habits to surface. "I don't know about youkai, or anything that your talking about. I mean I understand the concepts of what you're saying but I don't _understand_. I'm never going to figure this out."

"Where is the confidence that you had a minute ago? You are my heir. You will learn everything. It might seem like a lot at first, but don't worry. You'll find that I'm a much better teacher than that scarecrow of yours."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

During the rest of the daylight hours, Naruto listened to the Kyuubi as the demon recounted history to the young ninja. The blond found himself commenting about different aspects of the branches of ninjitsu as the Kyuubi lectured. The scary thing was that what he had said was true; he was a much, much better teacher than Kakashi had ever been. Naruto had learned more in theory during that one day than in the three years that he had studied under Iruka.

Eventually, the pain had died down in his body, the only remaining ache was in his muscles. For what he had gone through, it was a more than fair trade off. Naruto smiled slightly, as he pushed himself off the cool ground. He brushed off the remaining bits of grass and leaves from his person. Taking a quick glance around the clearing reinforced the sense of peace that he had felt when he had first come into it; the russet and gold hues of the setting sun fell through the trees to reflect in the crystal waters near the ancient shrine. It really was a beautiful place.

The fox was blessedly silent, but then again the being was exhausted. From the trials that had been exerted and the leaps he had improved in the one day, the fox had decided to take a rest and had started to hibernate. Letting Naruto know that it may be several days until the energy that he had lost was restored, the young man was once again left to his own thoughts\… thoughts that centered now on the one that was waiting for him at his apartment. A slight flush graced his cheeks when his body quickened with excitement. The sweet, heavy knot that fluttered within his stomach filled him and unnerved him at the same time with anticipation of what may come, what actions may be taken by the raven haired Adonis.

His feet started moving without thought, directing him back through the forests and streets filled with late night shoppers and those who frequented the bars and taverns around the city. The sun had set again, and the cool tones of the evening wrapped themselves around him once more; Naruto decided that he liked this time of day. There weren't many who were coherent enough to glare at him.

The shabby door to his apartment stared at him, patches of peeling paint and rust gracing the once proud red exterior that would never be allowed restoration. The fluttering in his stomach intensified as he reached out a hand to open the door, the feeling of solitude within his psyche almost terrifying. What was he doing?

There was a light inside the kitchen, where the rest of the apartment was darkened. The soft pad of Naruto's feet echoed in the silence, as a whispered "tadaima" left his lips.

Curling a hand around the open doorframe, he peering inside the little kitchen. Slumped over the table was Sasuke, still dressed in the clothes that he had provided for him that morning. On the table, plates of homemade sushi stood, next to a giant bowl of sukiyaki. The painstaking care, and thoughtfulness of the gesture lit a warm coal in the blonde's heart, a sweet smile curling the corners of his mouth. Sasuke looked almost angelic, the curve of his dark lashes contrasting to the milky, unblemished skin of his cheek. His mouth was parted slightly, his head resting on his folded arms as he breathed lightly.

Naruto walked over to his before he could stop himself, and ghosted his hand over the smooth expanse of his cheek. It really was odd, to be eighteen and still have nary a hair to worry about. Naruto had several that he took the time to remove, perhaps more than several. Shaving was a real hassle too, he griped.

The sooty lashes fluttered open at the contact the blond made; Sasuke turned his head into the caress, a soft smile of his own curved across his normally stoic lips. The cherry red of the blush that spread across Naruto's cheeks stirred something within him that he had thought long dead. He lifted his head up to look into Naruto's wide blue eyes, raising a hand to keep the one on his cheek in place.

"So what pet name am I supposed to welcome you by if you won't let me use dobe?" Taking advantage of his surprise, Sasuke captured his lips, moving into the warmth with abandon. His free hand snaked around Naruto's waist, dragging him closer until he lost his balance and fell into the shinobi's lap. A slight yelp of surprise was lost as Sasuke deepened the kiss, trailing heated fingers to tangle within the blonde locks.

Naruto's eyes slid shut as he surrendered to Sasuke. Both of his knees rested on either side of the darker one's waist, a small adjustment sparked a wave of electricity through them both. Keening, Naruto returned Sasuke's passion, his tongue slipping into his mouth, mapping it out. He stroked along the side of his rival's tongue, eliciting a moan from the other boy. Eventually, they broke for air, both panting as they rested their foreheads together.

"W... what?" Naruto gasped, unable to remember the question Sasuke had posed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal. Naruto nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke's, drawing back to place a chaste kiss to his slightly swollen lips. Putting a hand on the table, Naruto made as to get up, but Sasuke stopped him. Looking at him questioningly, Sasuke smiled and pulled him back into his lap.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, I think that you need to eat what I have prepared."

"That's what I was going to do, teme."

"Open up." Was all the warning Naruto had before Sasuke placed a strip of cold beef in his mouth.

"Sasuke! That's cold!" He muttered around the mouthful.

"And it would have been warm if you had gotten here earlier."

The rest of the meal continued along the same vein, Sasuke holding Naruto flush against his body and feeding him choice bits of the meal. After the initial complaint, Naruto gave in and allowed Sasuke to care for him. It made him feel not quite so alone, to have someone there to comfort him and care for him. It was something completely foreign, and yet… the blush returned to his cheeks. It really wasn't so bad…

"Thank you, Sasuke." The blond ventured, looking up at the other's onyx orbs shyly. The small smile that he received sparked the same warmth that he had felt before, and he looked down quickly. This situation was so odd! "Let me help with the dishes."

"If you wouldn't mind." The two got up and between them finished cleaning the dishes in record time, the synergy between them comforting. Tidy, they left the kitchen. Naruto stopped, a hand going behind his head as he blushed again, looking down at their joined hands. He had no idea when they had twined together, but it felt so natural, and at the same time so weird. This was his rival, for kami's sake! The gleam in the other's eyes did nothing to assuage his worries, and yet…. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. Silently, Sasuke set the path, leading the blond into his bedroom.

"Where do you keep your pajamas?" Sasuke asked, looking around the sparse room. There was only one set of drawers, so he assumed that was where Naruto kept them. He opened the first drawer. There was nothing in it but old training scrolls, and Naruto let out a snort.

"You are such a bastard. If you wanted to borrow a pair, all you needed to do was ask." He turned away, and opened up a walk in closet. Hanging on the hangers in it were several sets of pajamas; he took down two, and passed one off to Sasuke. The air around them was comfortable, but tense. Naruto didn't know what to expect, and made excuses to run in to the bathroom to change.

Splashing water over his face, Naruto looked up into the mirror. The same, blond dobe looked back at him like so many times before, but there was a spark in this reflection's eyes, a life that he hadn't seen reflected back at him in years. A smile that wasn't so sad stretched across his lips; perhaps he wasn't such bad company. Sasuke was still here, and he hadn't said anything about leaving. He even wanted to stay the night!

A small twinge of fear tickled the back of the whiskered boy's brain but he dismissed it. That Sasuke would actually willingly want to spend time with him; that he kissed him and found him attractive… he would do anything to keep him near. Naruto didn't think he could bear it if Sasuke went back to how he acted before, if he looked at him the way that the villagers still did.

He dried his face off and hesitantly walked into the other room. Sasuke was already in the bed, clad in the borrowed pajamas. He looked at him, the dark depths of his eyes unfathomable. Glad for the lack of light, Naruto climbed into the bed as well, well aware of the heat crawling across his cheeks again. He jumped as a hand snaked around his waist and pulled him back into Sasuke's warmth. He sighed as he felt the other boy nuzzle into his neck, pressing kisses along his nape. The sensitive skin prickled, as his body trembled, pleasure making itself known.

He was more than content just to lie there, held by the boy he cared for. He had never felt so safe in his life. Warmth fell over him like a heavy blanket, his eyes half-mast and drowsy. Naruto's brain, however, kept going over the thoughts of the day, the events, and his feelings. The shadows of the room, where once were completely dark, were no longer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was ever so quite, a soft breeze blowing in through an open window, and the floorboards creaked with age. The steady breathing of the one behind him was constant.

As he was about to cross the line into Morpheus' domain, a flutter of movement made his breath hitch. The hand around his waist moved again, the thumb brushing along the exposed strip of skin between his shirt and pants. It began a slow rhythm, across to his navel and down again towards his hip, pausing to circle the center of the seal lightly, and dipping down again. The nerves of his skin prickled, every movement felt with heightened sensitivity. His breath hitched again as the thumb worked beneath the band of his pants, alerting Sasuke to his not quite sleeping state.

The thumb moved back up and his lungs gave up their trapped air, but only for a moment as the rest of his hand smoothed up under his shirt to caress his hardened nipple. Naruto turned back to look up into Sasuke's face as he leaned over him, and stole a kiss from the parted lips. His hands were both on Naruto's chest then, touching and caressing as he had never thought possible, sending new waves of pleasure over his already sensitive body. Naruto's eyes dilated with desire, and yet, he had no idea what to do with his hands. He slid them under Sasuke's shirt, feeling the muscles of his back tense.

A knee found its way between his legs as Sasuke leaned over him, and while distracted, Sasuke pushed up and slipped the pajama shirt off Naruto's flushed body, his arms dangling seductively over his head as they were relocated. Without the shirt, Naruto felt slightly at a disadvantage, and he pouted. Sasuke ran a hand along his hardened muscles of his abs. Sasuke smirked devilishly as he lowered his mouth to take one of the hardened nibs into it. Naruto hissed in desire, his head falling back and his eye closed.

Sasuke turned his attention to the other, scraping at the skin with his teeth. A hard bite to the muscle tore a strangled cry from Naruto that turned quickly into a moan as desire thudded through his veins. He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, feeling vexed that they were still covered in cloth. A minute flexing of muscle and the cloth tore in two, leaving Naruto victorious and Sasuke bare from the waist up.

Sasuke smirked, and covered Naruto's lips with his own. The fire that had been coursing through their veins was only stoked more as they moved frantically to create some kind of friction.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted, a thin coating of sweat covering his body as he moved against him. Hands petting along his biceps moved lower and higher at the same time, quieting him and drawing him in for another round of kissing. No higher thoughts were functioning then, they were only feeling. Lost in each other, they sobbed with desire.

Forgoing any niceties, Sasuke hooked an impatient finger over the waistband of Naruto's pants and with a swift jerk down, exposed his jutting manhood.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped, before moaning with desire as Sasuke engulfed it to the root. He bit down on the back of his hand that had reflexively come up even as the other was buried in the mess of Sasuke's hair. It was just too hot and surreal; before it had happened almost without warning, an impromptu thing. This… this was something that Naruto had been expecting, almost wanting all day. The sweet pit of desire buried in his gut pulsed through him, igniting all of his nerve endings.

Sasuke hadn't thought that he would be doing this again so soon, but then again this was Naruto. Nothing really happened around him that you would expect. The taste of the boy that he loved filled his mouth as he breathed in the heady scent as well as he could. It was far too clumsy to be perfect, but then he had plenty of time to practice. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing what he could of his manhood until he could relax the muscles of his throat to accept the whole thing. Naruto was huge! Perhaps not too big, as he was slightly smaller than himself, but a little wider.

He could feel the body beneath him slick with sweat as he moved a hand to caress his ass cheeks, slipping a finger down his crack to circle his entrance. Naruto tensed as he dipped the finger inside, stretching out the muscle slowly. He gave Naruto's manhood a good suck as he inserted a second finger, scissoring them. The tight ring of muscle gave way, easing its tension as he massaged it slowly. It felt so hot to the touch, and inviting. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to be incased in it. He felt himself twitch at the thought, his dick becoming even harder if that was possible.

Naruto was nearly incoherent, moaning with desire. Soft breaths hitched his chest as he gasped for breath; he had nothing to compare what he was feeling to, how his body was reacting. It was better than before, so much better!

The sharp pain contrasted to the pleasure that Sasuke was working as he felt himself loosen back there. He wasn't sure what was to follow, or that something like that was even possible. To touch someone down there… he sighed as Sasuke drew back and nibbled at his inner thigh.

"Ah… nnnnggh…" He moaned.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Naruto."

"What?" He nearly cried, as his body was neglected. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes in confusion.

"Do you have any oil? Or lotion?"

It took a few minutes for Naruto's brain to process Sasuke's request. "Um… there should be some oil in the kitchen. Why?"

"Shhhh… I'll show you." Sasuke dipped down and nibbled at Naruto's pouting lower lip, making the bed dip as he removed his weight temporarily. It didn't take him long to find a small container of olive oil in a cupboard and returned quickly to the bedroom. He breathed deeply at the sight that awaited him. Naruto was sprawled out over the mattress, the cover underneath his glistening body. He was sweaty and still breathing heavily, his eyes heavy with desire as he stared at Sasuke. A pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and nearly dove back into bed, taking away his breath with a series of forceful kisses. To have this wonderful man under his control, to have him moaning HIS name… nothing could be more right.

He poured a small dab of oil onto his digits before seeking out Naruto's entrance again. He found it with little trouble, and began to stretch it out further. He had no desire to tear something in his gorgeous lover. Moving their lips and tongues together, Sasuke added another finger, spreading Naruto's cheeks apart. The blonde moaned, and ducked his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck, biting at the chorded muscle.

Naruto's hands pulled down the top of Sasuke's pants. The other boy had to remove his fingers to accommodate him, as he helped remove them the rest of the way. It left a feeling of emptiness within him that made him yearn for more… he had no idea of what really, but he supposed Sasuke did.

Naruto's pants were removed as well, tossed behind Sasuke carelessly. They both came together once more, caressing, sucking at each other's mouths, taking their rivalry from the field to the bed as their tongues dueled with one another. Sasuke slicked some more oil over his hand before coating his member. Understanding dawned in Naruto's eyes as he looked down, embarrassment vying with un-tempered longing.

Softly, Sasuke leaned into Naruto, the tip of his member touching the loosened ring of muscle. Looking at Naruto, he waited until the blonde was ready, nodding at Sasuke to continue. He pressed inward slowly as the other hissed. With a pop, the head of his dick was swallowed by the other's body; Naruto's back arched as his hips moved unconsciously. Sasuke let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. It was hot, so very hot and so tight!

He rocked back and then forward, as more of his manhood was accepted into the other. The joining of their flesh was as heady as ambrosia; he didn't know how he had lasted so long without knowing the sweetness of the other boy's body. It was as if they were made for each other, they fit so perfectly. With a groan, Naruto canted his hips just as Sasuke thrust forward, and the rest slid fully into him. Sasuke fell forward, to brace himself on stiffened arms as he panted above Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what he was feeling. Was it pain or pleasure? The stretched sensation of his asshole was definitely painful; it felt like a two by four was jammed back there! But farther inside, he felt full. Sasuke's length, Sasuke's! That was what was in him; he wanted him enough to do this with him, to share something so wondrous and new as this! He panted, holding on to Sasuke and trusting him not to hurt him beyond repair. Every sensation was so exquisite, so perfect; even the painful parts. It burned!

On the first small stroke in he cried out, clenching at Sasuke's shoulders for support as his legs hooked behind the small of his back. He moved in and out slowly, letting Naruto get used to the feeling of being filled, and allowing his body time to adjust to the intrusion.

Sasuke did the best he could to soothe him, kissing what surfaces he could reach. The almost horrified expression on Naruto's face made him chuckle, and he kissed the bridge of his nose, lifting a hand to cradle his cheek.

"Kami, Sasuke… how can you do this to me?" He asked, breathlessly. His body arched as the tempo increased, mouth opening slightly as his eyes screwed shut while he mewled with pleasure. "How can you like me?"

"How can I not?" He pressed his lips against the sweat slick jaw.

"What…. What, do you mean?"

"You are… beautiful. Your courage, your wit, your stamina," He punctuate the last statement with a leer. "You are my rival. You complete me."

"Sasuke?" Naruto didn't understand the emotion swelling in his chest. It was so fulfilling, and right, and it made him ache from the force of it.

"Dobe. Why do you think I came back?"

Wonder shown up at Sasuke, the innocence of those orbs touching his heart, assuring him that he made the right decision.

Passion stole whatever words would have come next, the stroke short and fast. Both moved in tandem, hips rising and falling, filled and not filled. With a soft cry, Sasuke slammed home, diving in and out, the friction almost unbearable at it chafed at their already overheated skin. Naruto's whole world was the feel of the other against him, the skin under his fingers that he clawed at in passion.

Sparks nestled at the boarders of his vision as a harsh cry tore through the sounds of their passion. Sasuke had brushed against something inside him that sent a wave of heat and electricity up his spine and into his brain and his dick.

"Wha… what the hell!" Sasuke pushed against it again, turning off any rational thought as the pain was muted by the agony of bliss that flooded his system. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel as Sasuke steadied him, moving faster and harder over that same spot. He was so tight, so hot, his skin stretched almost too much over the length of his body.

Sasuke's hand dipped lower to encircle Naruto's length, gripping it and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke cried out, his body tightening as a white curtain drew itself across his eyes. His orgasm thrummed steadily through his body and into Naruto's. Naruto's inner muscles clenched, drawing it completely out of Sasuke, as he surged and bit at the column of flesh that was presented to him in the throes of his ardor. Shuddering, the two collapsed against each other, boneless and content.

Trying to regain control over their breathing, they looked into each other's eyes. Lethargically, Naruto reached up and pushed a sweat-covered lock behind Sasuke's ear, a sweet smile stealing over his features.

Wordlessly, they curled into each other, unable to stay awake any longer.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you all for your patience and support! I have loved all the feedback that I've gotten from you all, all your e-mails and notes. I'm glad you are enjoying my little piece of fiction, even though it's taken me so long to update. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Shelly, who has supported me, even during my non-writing episode. I promised her this chapter nearly a year ago, so I do hope that shem, and you all enjoy it. The upcoming chapters will have a lot more character interaction, as well as action, and romance so stay tuned!

Caelestis


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The morning dawned a murky gray; moisture hung in the air in a viscous sheet, pressing down on the living things in the city. Low hanging clouds pressed against the windows that had been closed against it, obscuring the views of the waking populace. The fog was ever so thick, the weight of it haunting. Higher, the clouds were nearly black; there would be bad weather today.

For the two in bed, in the shoddy little worn apartment, the day dawned brighter than any they had ever witnessed before. Sasuke curled around Naruto's back, a possessive hand around his waist. Sheets covered them where they had hastily been arranged the night before, just over their hips. Skin pressed against skin. The whiskered boy's face was peaceful, the lips slightly open as he breathed in and out. Strands of blonde splayed about his head, spilling onto his pillow in a tumultuous mass, messy and inviting. Sasuke had been awake for some time, breathing in the scent that clung to the hair pushed against his face, the smell uniquely Naruto. The onyx orbs were soft as they gazed at the other's sleeping form. How could it have taken him so long to see what was so clearly before his eyes?

The dedication the other showed, his restrained power that he could feel buzzing beneath the baby smooth surface of his skin; the essence that was Naruto. It was heady, and what he had unknowingly been searching for, for years. It had been annoying, at first, that he could feel after what his brother had done. More so, that he should feel anything other than the burning desire for revenge. That first day when they had been assigned to the same team, so many years ago, when they had first kissed…

Sasuke smirked into the head of hair before him. He had been so pissed. The reaction of the fangirls still amused him. But, truthfully, he had been glad that the blonde had stolen his first kiss. He tightened a hand around the toned waist of his lover. No one else would be stealing kisses, not from him and definitely not from Naruto. Not if he had anything to do about it.

He pressed his lips against the neck of the man he loved, a soft tribute to feelings he never thought he would be able to voice. To tell the truth, he was still worried about the blonde. Tsunade had taken him aside several days ago to warn him of a coming threat. The Akatsuki, that they had all thought disbanded, had resurfaced, nine members strong. Itachi was foremost in the organization; from what their intelligence gathered, there had been a coupe. Itachi had won. Their goal was of yet unknown, but Tsunade thought that they would move against Naruto, as it was he who had unwittingly thrown a monkey wrench into their plans before by retrieving Sasuke from Orochimaru.

The snake bastard was still out there too. Though, Sasuke smirked, probably too injured to do anything about it. He had done quite the number on the perverted sannin.

Naruto yawned, drawing him from his reverie. He would do the best he could to protect his lover; and come hell or high water, whoever fucked with him would face his wrath. And then, they would face Naruto's.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, Naruto took account of the changes around him. There was a weight at his back that was comfortable, the sheets were still tangled around his legs, and there was another leg threaded through his own. That made him blink as he remembered the actions of the previous night. A crimson flush spread over his cheeks as he replayed what had happened between them. The touches that brought fire to the surface of his skin, the hot wetness as Sasuke pleasured him, how he moaned when the other had entered him…

He felt the hand around his waist tighten, and move lower, ghosting across the skin of his belly. His breath hitched and he turned around, shaking the hand from it's path and focusing on Sasuke's dark eyes. Hope rose within his own as he drew up a hand to press against Sasuke's cheek. He pressed his lips against the other's gently and chastely, the emotion he felt laid bare. His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage as he waited for his advances to be spurned. Sasuke put an end to his insecurities quickly as his hot muscle invaded his mouth, dancing with his own and claiming his newly won territory.

Naruto moaned, pressing his body flush against the other's. With a sexy smirk, Sasuke broke their contact, grinding his hips forward and set about to making the whiskered blonde scream his name. Kissing down his torso to the golden trail at the base of his passion, a loud rapping at the door disrupted their momentum.

Sasuke whipped his head over to glare at the offending person, as if he could frighten them away through the door. Naruto smiled down at him fondly, exasperated at his typical behavior. The flush didn't abate as Sasuke mouthed at his member, set about ignoring the unwonted guest.

The incessant rapping came again, as well as the strident voice of Yamanaka, Ino. "Naruto! Open this goddamn door!"

The aforementioned boy groaned, rolling out of bed. Sasuke slumped in the still warm space, thoroughly ticked off. The little vein that pulsed when he was angry was visible against the dark arch of his eyebrow.

"Naruto, you don't have to answer that. If you ignore her, she'll leave."

"No she won't," Naruto commented sadly, pulling on his discarded pants from the night before. "I wouldn't answer the one day, and she broke down my door. It took forever for me to get the landlord to fix it."

"Why the hell is she bugging you, and at this hour!"

The blonde shrugged. "I think it has something to do with Tsunade-baba. Something about me needing to make friends."

The pounding grew louder.

"I suppose we should thank the kami for small favors," Naruto remarked as he crossed the room. At the questioning look Sasuke sent him, he elaborated. "Sakura would have already destroyed half of my apartment."

Sasuke pulled a pillow over his face and groaned.

Striding to the front of his apartment, Naruto opened the door hesitantly. Ino, stood outside, dressed in her usual attire, a haughty look on her aristocratic face. Her body language screamed annoyance, further emphasized as she crossed her arms.

"About time!"

"Good morning, Ino." Naruto grumbled. His desire had flagged the moment her heard her voice; it wasn't something that he could see anyone getting off too, not to mention that she interrupted his bastard from doing something that he was beginning to really, really like.

"What the hell were you doing, keeping me waiting?"

"Some people actually have lives," he answered waspishly.

"Yeah, some life." She glanced disdainfully at his apartment.

"Well, what the hell did you want?"

"Did you forget? You were supposed to come train with Hinata and I today – starting a half hour ago!" She sneered. "Or are you just too good for us?"

Ah… and he was reminded again of why he avoided the blond menace. He fought the desire to roll his eyes. "Oh of course not, Ino-chan. Whatever came over me, thinking that I could sleep in when we have no missions to finish or classes to teach, or foes to fight? I'll just be a moment."

He slammed the door shut on her surprised face. Stalking angrily back, he through himself on the bed next to Sasuke. He could hear her pounding away at the door, hurling maledictions at him and cursing his existence. Naruto groaned.

"What do you want to do about this?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I want to tell her to go screw herself." He grumbled into the pillow. He turned his head sideways, to blink at Sasuke tiredly. The concern on the others face was surprising, the normally stoic features expressing so many different emotions within such a short span of time. He leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

"I do have to meet with the Hokage today," Sasuke muttered. "I think that I may be getting a new assignment."

"Long?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to teach just yet."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Naruto snickered. "Killing your team wouldn't go over well with the parents…"

Sasuke silenced him with another kiss. "Or we could just do this all day."

"OI! Naruto!" The shrill voice pieced the sound barrier. Both of the boys winced.

"Will I see you later?" Naruto queried.

Sasuke ran a thumb over his cheek and answered. "As soon as I finish with the Hokage I'll come see you."

"Generally, Hinata and Ino train in section six, in practice yard B. Come find me."

"I will."

Naruto moved slowly, dressing his sore form in the usual orange before toeing on his sandals and walking to the door. Looking back at Sasuke, he felt a lump grow in his chest as an unnamed emotion swept over him. He was unearthly, the perfect tone of his skin, his solid muscle, the dark strands of his hair… the smile he gave him tugged at his heartstrings and he left before he could embarrass himself further.

Stalking away from the shrew, he started roof hopping to get to the practice grounds.

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. After being interrupted during sex, which he didn't get a lot of, with the one man he cared about beyond anything… he had been waiting to see the Hokage for hours. Hours, mind. The hard back of the chair he was sitting in dug into his shoulder blades. He wanted to shift badly, but the other jounin sitting across from him deterred that. So he remained stoic, save for the pulsating vein on his temple. The glare upped to a higher frequency as the other person dared try and meet his eyes. Stupid females.

"The hokage will see you now, Uchiha." The secretary called him. Formality; how he hated it.

The floorboards rang with his footsteps as he strode in confidently. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, as ususal, piles of papers littering the surface. Her assistant and her pet pig were playing in the corner; he studiously ignored them. The hokage looked as robust as ever, her cleavage straining at her clothing, hair tidy and a slight tick to one eyebrow.

She looked up at him when he stopped in front of the desk.

"Thank you for coming. I have a special assignment for you, I hope that you will take it."

"I will reserve my judgment until after I hear what the assignment entails."

"Very well. As you know, Akatsuki has begun to move again. I have gathered my information carefully, and now with surety, I can say that they will be going after Naruto." She folded her hands under her chin, a serious tilt to her lips.

"I do not know the exact time frame that they are planning to move, or how they will act, but measures need to be taken. They cannot take him."

Anger rose heavy in Sasuke's gut. How dare they try and take what was his? So soon after he had found it! His expression did not change to show the inner turmoil he felt at the information.

"What is the assignment?"

"You must monitor him. He had been withdrawn lately, disappearing for days on end. I'm afraid that one day, he won't come back. I know your rivalry with him, Uchiha, and I'm begging you. His safety is in your hands. If the Akatsuki attacks, I want you there with him. Here," Tsunade reached into a drawer of the desk and withdrew a coin on a chain. "Press the button in the center of the pendant. It will trigger an alarm and backup will be immediately on route."

"Very well."

"Thank you. The fate of this village rests in your hands."

Sasuke bowed, and with a poof of smoke, he vanished from the compound.

Tsunade glanced at Shizune who stared at her with concern. "Did I do the right thing?" Her gaze returned to the foggy mists shrouding the village, unsure if her actions would help protect the child that so much grief and pain were associated to.

The way over to the training grounds was agonizing. Ino wouldn't shut up, talking about stupid things, like makup, and boys. What really ticked him off, was how she carried on about Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Of course he knew that the boy was perfect! She was preaching to the choir, so to speak. But then again, she never listened to anything that he had to say, so he brooded. How dare she! That was HIS Sasuke she was mooning over! A possessiveness he had never felt before now surged through him at the thought of the other boy. He had never had sex before, but he was sure that was what sex was supposed to feel like. It felt so perfect, when they had been joined. He didn't know where he left off and the other began!

A dreamy look drifted across his face as he looked up into the fog. Sasuke…

A sharp pain grounded him, and before he knew it, his head whipped over to glare at the source of his discomfort and he growled. Ino had just hit him in his bicep.

"You weren't paying attention!" She flounced.

He growled some more. Thankfully, she was spared immediate retribution as the training grounds came into sight. Hinata was sitting on a stump talking to Rock Lee. Lee was as usual, animated, gesturing wildly to demonstrate a point in whatever story he was telling. There was no sign of Sakura, which was expected; she hardly ever came to the training grounds any more. The other two members of Lee's team were absent; they were all still Chuunin, but it suited them. Ten Ten and Neji worked well with Lee, something that Tsunade was aware of. Naruto sighed, and trudged forward, even as Ino screamed at Hinata drawing the others attention.

Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands, Lee grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Naruto wanted to scream. Looking around the area, he shoved his hands in his pockets and did a pretty good imitation of Sasuke, leaning up against one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

Ino immediately pounced on him. "You will never be as cool as Sasuke, so stop trying! Geeze!"

He leveled a glare at her, eyebrow twitching. Ever since the Kyubii had claimed him as his heir, he had not had quite so good a control on his emotions. He noticed that he got irritated a lot more quickly than usual, which showed as he barred his teeth in a sneer.

"You know, perhaps you should put your money where your mouth is."

"Pfft right, like the 'dead last' could do anything about it. You are so stupid!"

Rage burned through his body, sending caution to the wind. "You know, you are really starting to bug me."

"In- Ino… ano…." Hinata muttered, tugging on her sleeve. "I don't think…"

"The fires of youth burn brightly in this one! Cannot you see?" Lee shouted, posing. "Train with me! Together we will stoke the growing passions of our bodies with punching and kicking and laps!"

"Shut up, both of you!" She turned on Naruto again. "And you-"

She didn't get any farther as an uppercut came out of nowhere and knocked her out. The blond fox blinked, rage vanishing to be replaced with surprise and suspicion. The other two were just as astonished as he; he scanned the area looking for the one responsible. To his right, a blur condensed from the fog, a set of two men; one was large with an impossibly huge sword wrapped in cloth over one shoulder, the other shorter, with spiky blond hair pulled up in a short ponytail. Both were wearing long dark cloaks with red clouds embroidered into them.

Akatsuki…

Naruto grinned ferally. Perfect.

The two S-rank criminals stood there ominously. No threatening moves had been made as of yet, the hulking form of Kisame usually enough to cower the majority of their opponents. The fog swirled around the mist swordsman, as if he had performed a jitsu to control the elements. With the sky dark and overcast, it was only a matter of time until it started to rain; when it did, the battle would tip in favor of Kisame who had dealt with such conditions from a very young age and knew how to use them to his advantage. Despite this, Naruto stood without fear, protectively blocking from their view of Hinata, Lee, and the limp form of Ino.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "While I'm grateful for the silence you have provided me, I can't help but think you came here for something else."

"Heh. The brat isn't as stupid as we thought, eh Yomi?" A wide grin threatened to split the gray face of the shark like nin, sharp rows of filed teeth glinting in the half light.

"So?" Naruto growled.

"You are to come with us." The blond, Yomi, replied in monotone.

"Like hell I will!"

Kisame shrugged, the wrapped form of his sword slipping from his shoulder as he changed his grip on the long handle. "Suit youself, brat. Make it more interesting. And I thought that my morning was going to be dull!"

Settling himself into a comfortable fighting stance, Naruto forced himself into a calm, analytical state. With the Kyuubi still hibernating, he was at a slight disadvantage, but still… they didn't know what he was capable of. A grim smile crossed his face. Also, if the Kyuubi felt that he was in eminent danger, he would probably awaken, and then they would have to deal with the pissed off fox demon. He might as well enjoy this.

A stir of movement from beside him drew his attention to the green spandex clad chuunin. The huge, caterpillar like eyebrows were set with determination as he took on a fighting stance. Hinata also stood ready, a strong set to her jaw. Veins popped out around her eyes as she activated the Bakyugan, the already pale violent turning a luminous white. A feeling of contentment passed through Naruto, that he had friends willing to stand by him, even in the face of such danger. It quickly passed as he assessed his opponents' levels of power. There was no way that Hinata or Lee would be able to survive an assault from these men.

"Guys, I think you should let me handle this one." He said quietly.

The emphatic response was about what he expected. "How youthful of you! But no matter, I am full of youth and vigor as well! We shall fight side by side and revel in the passions of youth!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He was going to do something horrible to Gai for corrupting Lee so badly. How many times had he used the word 'youth' in that one sentence? "You don't understand, they could break you with a pinky! You don't stand a chance!"

"A-and you do?" Hinata remarked softly, looking over at him with concern swimming in her eyes.

Naruto groaned, annoyed. "I'm really getting tired of being underestimated. I'm no longer the "dead last" of our class."

"Spare me your pathetic pity fest!" Kisame leapt forward, crossing the distance between the two groups in the blink of an eye. Hinata gasped and faltered as he moved faster than her eyes could follow. Even Lee, with all his fabled speed wasn't fast enough to block the strike that was aimed at him.

The clang of steel on steel broke the silence as Naruto met the huge blade with a kunai, unflinching. His eyes were cold and his hand steady. He glared at the mist nin whose eyes had widened slightly at the unexpected counter attack. The blonde's stance was loose, as if he wasn't straining to hold back the force from the full-bodied swing; nary a muscle was even tense.

His jaw dipped down, condescendingly. "Was that the best you could offer?"

The howl Kisame let out was chilling, and the fight began in earnest. Both flickered out of view, trading blow after blow. Whatever the nin was throwing at the blonde, it was met stroke for stroke. The fact that the boy was able to keep up with him irked him to no measure, and he began to move faster.

Naruto continued to counter the blows coming at him; after his training, this really was a piece of cake. Time seemed to slow down as he used his vast store of energy to fuel his body, barely straining even under the pressure that his opponent was trying to expert upon him. The changes the Kyubii had made to his body were apparent; it was taking a lot longer for his muscles to tire. He barely felt the shock of the blades meeting, or the strain of moving so fast. He could tell it irritated Kisame, something that pleased him to no end. Not only that, but the minute amount of chakra that the blade was siphoning off didn't even register on his chakra stores.

Kisame pulled off the wrapping from his chakra draining blade, the serrated pieces of steel similar to a sharks scales. The blade was designed for shaving, as Kakashi had once stated, not cutting. He jumped back into the fray weaving the large blade around with the grace of practice and strength.

Forcing some chakra to envelop his kunai, Naruto tried to stop the sword, but unlike before, the touch of the cold steel against the other ripped through his defenses, draining the chakra of the blade and destroyed his kunai. The sword continued up to open a large gash in his arm, spanning from his palm to his elbow, on the outside edge and cutting almost to the bone. Naruto hissed, eyes glinting with malice. Kisame leveled an evil grin at him, licking his lips as he readjusted the grip on his blade.

"So, the cocky brat is put in his place. What do you think, Yomi? I bet if we shave off a few more pounds the journey back will be a lot easier."

To Be Continued…


End file.
